


The Scraps Of Us

by Callm3marie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Depressed Noctis Lucis Caelum, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prompto Argentum Is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callm3marie/pseuds/Callm3marie
Summary: Ignis is supposed to be Noct's advisor, not his boyfriend. He is to serve the crown, to help keep it alive, make sure it doesn't flounder and sink or collapse under pressure. To make sure the crown makes good decisions and survives to pass along the ring.The thing is ... Noctis is so much more than a crown.But his duty is to the crown...





	The Scraps Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Ignoct white day exchange for addigni on Twitter 💖
> 
> I had a hard time figuring out what to do for this as the gift stumped me for the longest time but a friend offered a brilliant suggestion and now I have an idea for a short multichap fic! So I hope that this is satisfactory it's not finished yet a work in progress, but I plan on updating it soon!

When Ignis first came to me with a packaged bundle secure in his arms I wasn't sure what to think. It could have been any number of things. Since I first met Noct I worried i'd never be good enough to stay by his side. When I started training with the crownsguard I feared I would fail and be unable to stay beside and protect Noct for the rest of his short life. I knew one day if the voices in my head, the doubts and insecurities, one day reigned true that it would be Ignis or Cor on my doorstep. At that point in time I wished it were The Immortal. I may have felt like a disappointment, but at least it wouldn't have been Iggy. How am I supposed to look him in the eye every time he hangs out with Noct? Oh six. How am I supposed to look Noct in the eye knowing it was his boyfriend who had been told to be the bearer of bad news. Would Ignis tell Noct? At that point in time I wasn't sure about anything. Just that I wished it wasn't Ignis.

But that was before I looked at Ignis. Actually looked, and realized that his slightly to stiff stance and awkward expression on his face wasn't because he didn't want to be in the situation (although, maybe he didn't, now that he thinks about it) but that it was something that Ignis himself felt uncomfortable with. Normally Ignis tells you what he thinks. He's curt, straight to the point, and doesn't think to much about it. He is not a man who turns to shambles and bumbles awkwardly. Well, not unless he's trying to woo Noctis. Watching Ignis around Noct is like watching a hero at work and then realizing, that no maybe they aren't that perfect after all. Everyone has a weakness, a point where they fall, something that makes them seem human. Even someone as put together as Ignis. So for something to make him this out of his comfort zone there are only two possibilities, and an option that it's both. It's something to do with Noct, or he needs help. And that thought alone makes him want to do his absolute best to help in whatever way he can. 

“Ignis.” I start. 

“Prompto.” Ignis responds fighting slightly with the package in his hand. “I need your help.” He sighs almost dejectedly while his eyes search my face, searching for some sort of sign. I'm not sure what it is though. Ignis is hard to read sometimes, he's been trained for it. His brain holds vast amounts of knowledge Gladio may not even know about the crown and Noctis. 

“With what do you need my expertise Igster?” I ask curious.

“Your knowledgeable about aspects of aesthetics and have an eye for pictures. I could use some assistance with a gift.” He brings the package in his hand up to bring attention to it and now I know why the most intelligent man I know is standing on my doorstep looking as nervous as he does. 

“You're making a scrapbook! Is it for Noct of course it is who else would it be for. Better not be cheating Iggy.” I joke squinting at him. He chokes on air and a horrid look creeps on his face. 

“Never! I would never. Noct deserves the best. He deserves to be happy. To know he is loved, regardless of what this world throws at him or what he must do for his people! He deserves everything.” Ignis can't help but protest and I knew he would. Noct said once that Ignis was the only one he had known to be there for him no matter what. Always there, through everything. Even when his father couldn't be.

“I jest Ig. It's okay, take a breath dude. I know you would give Noct the world. You would do anything for him, anything, I know.” I say as I step back from the door. “C'mon. Step into my office. We have a book to make.” I close the door and lead him to my workspace. 

 

-

Ignis had gone and spoken to the King earlier seeking help. It was awkward and King Regis had willingly given him what he'd asked for but had looked at him with such a sad look in his eyes he'd been forced to turn his eyes away. It had taken the King five minutes to make sure he got what he had needed and they stopped by his personal chambers to grab them. The tiny rectangles in his hands had been of apparently great importance to the King and he almost couldn't bear taking them, so instead he bowed offering his thanks and left, feeling the King's eyes like a heavy weight on his shoulders. He couldn't handle the look King Regis gave him. He knew what it was for. He knew the King knew about them. It may have been some sort of fatherly wisdom or the King had just been with them and could tell them is what would happen the moment he was introduced to King Regis’ son. How could one not love Noct with all of their heart? The young prince was kind, and observant. He was fair and carried the weight on his shoulders well for someone in his situation. Ignis was rather proud of the man Noct was becoming. And he knew, he knew that the King knew what he was planning. He knew that the King knew what this would mean. He knew that the King knew why he was doing it. And he supposes, that's what makes King Regis bear that look. For he can't save his son from what is coming, so how could Ignis. Who has no magic. Who has less power than their King. Who only had his wits, intelligence, and his love for Noctis.

-

Some of the pictures came from his own phone, but most were from their other friends, and their childhood. Prompto had a few he had taken that they were able to use. He always has a camera out it seems, and he got some beautiful pictures oh Noctis and Ignis himself while they weren't fully paying attention to anyone but each other. In the arcade, when Noctis pulled him in for a race, or in the cafe he frequents that Noctis occasionally joins him at, where he has to make sure Noctis isn't hiding the vegetables in his sandwich while said prince drains a milkshake, he always shares despite Ignis having his own coffee and play fighting over it anyway. 

There is only one picture of them outside looking at the stars together. Ignis hadn't even known it had existed, for if he had it would probably have been framed and placed on his bedside table. They're young in it. So young they could be considered tiny, especially for how tall he has grown himself. When he had found it on top of the tiny pile of pictures King Regis had given him, he had looked up with a question in his eyes to the Kings own smiling features. His Majesty had only chuckled and said that “The Immortal took this one. He has a surprising ability to handle a camera as well as his blades. Surely Ignis you had not thought that your little nightly escapades had gone unnoticed?” When he had responded that no he was sure they were in fact, priority on things to be noticed, but that since no one usually dragged them back in, that they had been well hidden. The king had laughed and looked so much younger, more his age. 

It had pained Ignis, for one day his prince would age as fast as their King did, as soon as he wore the ring, and his laugh is something hard enough to find some days. Ignis wasn't sure if he could go through with what he had to do some days. It was easier not to think about. To say it was not in his duty. That his duty is to the crown and the crown alone. Not the boy he had grown to love bearing it's burden. Which is why he was doing this. This was as much needed for Noctis as it was him. They were so happy together, so happy. Ignis could not bear the thought of losing him.

Which is why he had to do it himself. If anything, anyone, was going to hurt Noct. It would be him. 

He would be there, a step behind and to the side, to make sure nothing else did. To pick up the pieces he left. To help make clear decisions for the people, to do what he could to protect his prince. If that meant losing him and being the one who bore his I'll will so be it. He knows Noctis will need a queen. He knows Noctis will need to bring forth heirs. So he will do what he must. Even if it threatens to destroy him. Noct is all that matters. He can't be attached to Ignis if he is to be the king people will need him to be. 

But he doesn't want to. Six he doesn't. Noctis is gorgeous, dazzling in his brilliance. He cares so much about his friends, about his people. He likes cats and the night sky and he tries to study. He like strawberry milkshakes and tenebraen pastries and the arcade. He laughs and destroys Prompto in most games that aren't shooter types and he does his best training with Gladio and he loves his father so much even though he hardly ever gets to see him. He fights everyday and lives, he smiles and laughs and cries, and Ignis has loved him since he was a child. He would burn the world for him and he can't.


End file.
